The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back
.png |enemy= Fearsome Four |wu= Emperor Scorpion | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 16 |epcount= 29 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Adam I. Lapidus | director = Matt Danner Stephen Sandoval |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = February 19, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 216 | prev = The Black Vipers (episode) | next = The Return of PandaBubba |video= 29 - }} "The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back" is the twenty-ninth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Matt Danner and Stephen Sandoval and written by Adam I Lapidus. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on February 19, 2005. __TOC__ Overview Mala Mala Jong returns and four times as powerful as he divided himself into the Fearsome Four using the Ring of the Nine Dragons. This sign of the end of the world can only be ended with the Emperor Scorpion, a Shen Gong Wu that controls other Shen Gong Wu. The Xiaolin must retrieve it before the Fearsome Four destroy everything. Synopsis At the Xiaolin Temple, Omi and the others witnessed a strange occurrence taking place; all Shen Gong Wu the team had collected were glowing with a golden aura and subsequently being attracted to the sky. Knowing that they could not let this go through, Omi grabbed hold of the Star Hanabi, whilst being taking afloat. Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Dojo grabbed on, still to no avail with Omi letting go of his grip and the artifacts flying to an unknown destination. Meanwhile, Jack Spicer handled a small game of basketball with his Ring of the Nine Dragons clones. After a small talk with Wuya of the Ring's purpose, they noticed one of their Wu exiting the household and taking to the skies. Wuya believed "the time has come" for someone or something to finally awaken itself. Master Fung talked to the Xiaolin Dragons and told them that once every 1,000 years, the planets of the Solar System align; paving the way for the Shen Gong Wu to come together and create Mala Mala Jong. Mala Mala Jong was the formation of random Wu that seek to complete its destiny and become the "Fearsome Four"; four variants of Mala Mala Jong. Once done, they would work together to wreck havoc on the world. Fung stated that the solution to defeating Mala Mala Jong is by the four Xiaolin Dragons to master their elemental properties. Arriving on a hazy island, the gang searched for any Shen Gong Wu. Finding a cave, Omi suggested they search there but is suddenly startled by Jack, who was also searching for Wu. They battled in the cave with Jack activating his Ring of the Nine Dragons to summon nine other versions of himself. Omi fought fiercely, but this was futile when they found that Mala Mala Jong has already formed itself, with Omi's mission failed. They returned to the Xiaolin Temple, with Master Fung teaching them of a new Wu that gave rise in response to Mala Mala Jong's formation. The new Wu, the Emperor Scorpion, carried the ability to control any such Shen Gong Wu. If they could find it, they could wield it to break apart Mala Mala Jong just before it becomes the Fearsome Four. Traveling to to the center of the Earth via the Tunnel Armadillo, the Xiaolin Dragons coincidentally faced off with Jack once again, only to discover that they were too late in stopping the Fearsome Four's formation. With the Emperor Scorpion spotted, the Dragons prepared to fight the Four, with Omi deciding to take them on himself. This proved no use when the Fearsome Four obtained little-to-no damage at all. Everyone did their best to fight, but Jack stole the Emperor Scorpion and fled with Wuya and the Fearsome Four. Omi and the others reminisce about their latest fight, with Omi declaring that it was his own fault for attempting to subdue the Fearsome Four alone. After collapsing in response to rolling a large ball together, Master Fung comes up to his students and points out that while fighting as a team is obviously very important, it's also important to focus on what they do best--in order to have a better chance of actually defeating the Fearsome Four, the monks need to focus on improving their individual, elemental powers. This gives Omi a surge of confidence, and he and his friends decide to take on the Fearsome Four once more. They then managed to invade a house renovation by the Fearsome Four, with Jack commanding them to attack at once. Knowing what they must do, they got into formation, and activated their elemental powers, with Kimiko manipulating the flames exhausted by the Four. Raimundo then used Wind to control the air current, with Omi and Clay switching positions to match their corrected elemental alignment. Kimiko later grabs the Golden Tiger Claws to get to Jack and kicks the Emperor Scorpion out of his hands. Everyone then grabs the artifact, with Omi declaring an eight-way Xiaolin Showdown to occur, wagering their Falcon's Eye for the Fearsome Four's Orb of Tornami. The challenge was introduced as the "Ropes of Darkness", where everyone grabs hold of a rope and must try to get everyone of the opposing team to let go and fall in a deep pit. In their special Showdown attire, the Xiaolin Dragons kept up to their best ability to stop the Fearsome Four. Jack and Wuya however, were on the other side of the pit, opting instead to stay safe from harm. Battle emerged as the Dragons used their Falcon's Eye to guide their friends left-to-right from harm. Two of the Fearsome Four were taken down while every Xiaolin Dragon besides Omi losing as well. Now up to Omi, he used the Falcon's Eye to escape the grasp of the two Mala Mala Jong. Kimiko hatched up a plan and summoned a ring of fire to escalate the pit and drop Jack and Wuya down, kicking them out of the game. Omi acknowledged what to do next and used a water-based attack to attack the Jongs who eventually lost hold of the rope. With Omi winning the Showdown, he declared that it wasn't just him that won, it was all of them together as a team. Upon using the Emperor Scorpion to finally control the Fearsome Four, they decided to do one little thing before breaking off the Shen Gong Wu. They announced a game of basketball, with Jack open to it at first, only to discover that he himself was the ball. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The Emperor Scorpion is a Shen Gong Wu that has control over all other Wu. It is mainly used to control Mala Mala Jong or the fearsome four. It was found at the center of the earth, on a tall rock formation. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles The Ropes of Darkness The Xiaolin Monks and the four Mala Mala Jongs touch the Emperor Scorpion at the same time, starting a 8-way Showdown. The monks wager their Falcon's Eye against the Mala Mala Jongs' Orb of Tornami. The game is the ropes of darkness, with the last to fall being the winner. When the showdown starts, a vertical tunnel appears with many hooks hanging from it, that all the competitors grab. After they grab this, the ceiling closes up, creating total darkness. Mala Mala Jong uses the Orb of Tornami to knock Omi off a hook onto another. Omi gets hit again, and they soon find out that Mala Mala Jong can see him because of his dots. Clay gives him his hat so Omi can remain invisible. Clay knocks one of the Mala Malas into the bottom below, and Raimundo takes one down with him as well. Kimiko uses the Falcon's Eye to see, and gives directions to Clay until she is knocked down by a Mala Mala Jong. She gives the Falcon's Eye to Clay before she falls. Clay falls off, but is able to give Omi enough warning to grab the hook and stay in the game. Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo use the Falcon's eye from below to help Omi. Kimiko uses her elemental move to create a ball of fire, creating light for Omi and the Mala Malas. Mala Mala Jong uses the Orb of Tornami on Omi, but he counters it with Tornado Strike, sending the Mala Mala Jong falling and taking the Orb of Tornami for himself. Omi uses the Orb of Tornami to send the rest of the Mala Mala Jongs to the bottom, winning the showdown for the monks. Voice Cast Trivia *The episode's title is a homage to the popular American space opera film, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. *After the Xiaolin Showdown, Wuya is nowhere to be seen leaving only Jack and the Fearsome Four with the Xiaolin Dragons. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown